hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 February 2016
23:56:32 HurricaneOdile: Logs updated (uploaded 24 lines to the page). 23:56:38 *Hype becomes a full fledged High Pressure system* 23:56:41 *Brendon is South of Cape Verde* 23:56:43 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:43 *Due to record high temperatures of water, it surprisingly increases pressure, signaling it's becoming an anticane/erasicane* 23:57:08 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 23:57:19 *Hurricane Floyd forms* 23:57:23 *Hype slowly moves south and picks up Brendon and starts to nudge it forward(* 23:57:39 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:40 *Floyd becomes a Hypercane* 23:57:40 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:51 *Hype is now a high pressure systemU* 23:57:51 Cya! (WAVE) 23:57:55 system * * 23:57:57 winds is 500 mph by the way @Straw 23:57:58 (wave) 23:58:00 Cya Callum 23:58:03 (bye) 23:58:06 Bye callum! 23:58:08 Bye 23:58:12 (Bye) 23:58:13 (bye) 23:58:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:58:25 Hype splits into 2* 23:58:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:46 *The left high travels toward the Persian Gulf* 23:58:51 right ** 23:59:16 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 23:59:17 *Increasing high pressure interferes with Brendon's circulation. The system begins to change in direction and starts to lose its outer eye-wall, meanwhile, winds decrease to 480 MPH in the center, where as much as 15" of rain is falling per hour* 23:59:43 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:59:45 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:47 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:48 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:52 *Hype's core is 1100 mbar* 23:59:59 *Regina finally starts to slowly move at a slow rate of 10mph* 00:00:06 *the left one* 00:00:08 *Regina makes more landfall as it goes into the Indian Ocean* 00:00:20 *the right one is near Regina with 1088 mbar* 00:00:29 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 00:00:42 *Regina is slowly becoming an anticane/erasicane* 00:00:49 *The combination shall be called an Antiscane* 00:01:05 *Regina slowly becomes an Antiscane* 00:01:08 *the extreme difference between them in pressures cause high winds over the NIO basin* 00:01:13 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:18 *Pressure increases in Brendon's core and raises to 979 mbar. Brendon completely shreds his outer eye-wall, but the inner core strengthens to being the most intense part of the storm. Brendon is also undergoing the process of becoming an Antihurricane* 00:02:03 *Hype's pressure in the Atlantic continues to become higher* 00:02:05 Antiscane, Anticane, and Erasicane btw 00:02:14 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:02:17 also Multiplicane, Dividicane, and Subtracticane 00:02:17 *Pressures rise to 1150 mbar* 00:02:26 And Addicane ) 00:02:30 about that 00:02:36 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:45 *Regina slowly starts erasing more land, erasing the entire East tip of Africa* 00:02:47 What is the difference between an Antiscane and an Anticane? 00:02:53 ^' 00:02:57 * ^ 00:03:09 *Pressures in the Right one near Regina becommes 1132 mbar* 00:03:25 becomes * 00:03:27 Antiscane is an Erasicane and an Anticane 00:03:32 Anticane is just an anticane 00:03:41 arent these antihurricanes? 00:04:12 *Hype continues to gain pressure* 00:04:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:04:32 Oh, antiscane is a hybrid 00:04:33 Mine is becoming an Antiscane 00:04:37 *The two halves combine over the Azores again and it becomes 1181 mbar* 00:04:40 The others are just Anticanes 00:04:53 *Brendon is now an Anticane. The pressure in Brendon's core becomes 1068 mbar and wind speed decreases to 350 MPH. Brendon is still stalled near Cape Verde, but continues to gain pressure and the core slowly changes direction to clockwise* 00:05:13 recombine * 00:05:16 !updatelogs 00:05:18 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 26 lines to the page). 00:06:05 Hype is actually a legit high pressure system now it even surpassed the antihurricane phase* 00:06:33 :p 00:06:43 *Pressure inside Brendon is now 1118 mbar. The storm is lagging behind Brendon in intensity, but is nearing completion of becoming an Antihurricane* 00:06:49 * Hype 00:07:12 * Lagging behind Hype in intensity 00:07:21 *Hype becomes 1218 mbar near the Azores* 00:07:47 Wow... 00:07:55 I'm going to add chat stars to HSW now. 00:07:59 Okay. 00:08:01 Cool 00:08:21 *Hype stops at the maximum of a high pressure system. 1300 mbar* 00:08:48 *The extremely high pressures causes an instant drought in the Azores* 00:09:04 *Brendon is now 1170 mbar. The intense core of wind and rain is now dissipated* 00:09:26 *Regina becomes an official Antiscane* 00:09:28 *Increasing pressure causes the seas to settle* 00:09:41 *It has a maximum pressure of 1200 mbar* 00:09:43 Did my storm cause yours to become a high pressure system? 00:09:50 :P 00:09:57 Or did it become it by itself? 00:09:58 Mine was already becoming one but ye 00:10:01 Both 00:10:10 *Regina then erases more land* 00:10:11 I meant Anthony. 00:10:13 oh 00:10:16 Oops 00:10:37 Mine became an antihurricane when Hype's pressure caused other storms to become anticanes. 00:10:47 Okay 00:10:54 Time to revert 00:11:16 hold on 00:11:20 *Hype has caused Brendon to become an intense high pressure system near Morocco, with a pressure of 1215 mbar* 00:11:34 *Regina fully becomes a high pressure system, but still erases at least a mile or two inland* 00:11:45 *Hype eventually gets too many frontal systems behind it and it severely weakens* 00:11:52 *Regina finally weakens down* 00:12:02 *Regina finally dissipates, after lasting for several months.* 00:12:05 *Hype weakens to a 1021 mbar high eventually* 00:12:19 *allowing frontal systems to now pass* 00:12:35 *Brendon makes landfall in Morocco as pressure then starts to fall. Rain showers develop within Brendon's core* 00:12:54 @Hype Do you have any sample chat.js code I can use? 00:13:18 *Regina weakens down to a 1275mbar high pressure* 00:13:19 *Hype transitions back to a TS with 70 mph winds and 998 mbar* 00:13:30 *It causes some light rain/show showers somehow though* 00:13:36 Where is your stars at? 00:13:41 @ Bob 00:13:47 The links to them 00:13:48 *Brendon's pressure slowly continues to fall. In the core, ptressure is now 1046 mbar* 00:13:57 MediaWiki:Chat.js 00:14:04 I uploaded them to the wiki. 00:14:28 I'm using the same user rights positions for the most part. 00:16:03 Okay. 00:16:15 Brb while I try to modify the code on pastebin for you. 00:16:15 Revive chat with H.R.!! :) 00:16:37 *Hype once again becomes a hurricane* 00:16:54 I wonder what a black-hole equivalent antihurricane would be like. 00:17:56 *Brendon's pressure allows for severe thunderstorm development. Hype's redevelopment back to Hurricane status allows for Brendon to be pulled back to sea. Brendon has become a subtropical storm* 00:18:43 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:18:47 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:58 !updatelogs 00:20:00 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 00:21:20 And...chat is dead ;( 00:21:51 *Hype restrengthens to a C7* 00:23:13 *Brendon is pulled back West into the mid-Atlantic. Warm water temperatures and low wind shear levels allow Brendon to intensify to C1* 00:23:14 Why can't I get emoticon links to work? 00:23:20 On MediaWiki:Emoticons on HSW 00:27:19 Redacted] from Redacted will not crash the game anymore if Redacted 00:28:43 http://pastebin.com/VTDHe578 00:29:12 Thanks 00:29:19 Wikia staff actually fixed my usertags 00:29:43 Hold on 00:29:49 Is Content Moderator the official title of Junior Administrator? 00:29:49 Let's redo the Hurricane RP 00:29:58 Start over? 00:29:58 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:30:00 yeah 00:30:03 and we'll actually do A-Z 00:30:09 I'm going to claim the letters A and E for me 00:30:09 :P 00:30:13 No but it's similar to what it is here. 00:30:21 Just a different name 00:30:22 *Tropical Depression One forms* 00:30:31 I'm going to claim C, N, and R 00:30:47 I'll also claim J and K :P 00:31:16 I'm going to claim S T and V 00:31:36 This will also be a realistic season 00:31:38 nothing above C6 00:31:44 -Hurricane Adrianna forms- 00:31:54 -It starts to move out of the Cape Verde- 00:32:06 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:32:21 *Subtropical Depression Two forms near SC* 00:32:49 -Hurricane Adrianna becomes C2 with intensity of 100mph- 00:32:57 -Hurricane Adrianna remains out to sea before weakening- 00:33:05 *Tropical Depression 3 forms 450 miles southeast of the Lesser Antilles, quickly becoming Tropical Storm Coonor* 00:33:08 * Connor 00:33:16 -Adrianna becomes Tropical Storm Adrianna before dissipating 50 miles away from Sao Paolo- 00:34:02 *Collin moves NNW at 20 MPH, nearing Barbados. The storm then becomes a C1 and makes landfall in Barbados one day afterward* 00:34:14 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:24 * Connor 00:34:31 Darn... :( 00:36:01 Subtropical Depression Two becomes extratropical* 00:38:07 ok 00:38:16 Sorry, I got messed up :P 00:38:37 *Connor weakens back to 60 MPH after making landfall in Barbados. The storm enters the Caribbean and quickly re-intensifies* 00:40:35 *Tropical Storm Deanna and Tropical Storm Elisa form* 00:40:54 can control Deanna but i'm doing elisa 00:40:58 *Subtropical Depression Two became Brianna* 00:41:10 *Deanna moves to the NNW* 00:41:33 *Brianna becomes extratropical without ever becoming fully tropical* 00:41:47 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:55 @Hype I got it to work 00:41:58 *Connor once again becomes a C1 with 80 MPH winds and continues to move WNW across the Caribbean. A tugboat is caught in the storm and sinks* 00:42:03 Wb Bob 00:42:17 Thanks 00:42:48 wb Bob 00:42:49 And cool 00:43:00 I do have one more question though. 00:43:18 How do I get the links for emotes to show up as pictures? 00:43:32 Idk. 00:43:41 Nvm it works 00:43:48 I just need to change the background from tan to white 00:44:37 *Deanna begins its extratropical transition near Bermuda* 00:45:57 *Connor makes landfall in Cancún, having started its extratropical transition, with decreased winds of 70 MPH* 00:46:23 *Elisa moves up north* 00:46:29 *And remains a Tropical Storm* 00:46:42 *Deanna completes its extratropical transition and races off to the NNE to the UK* 00:46:48 *It briefly strengthens to 75mph for a small moment* 00:46:57 *Peak strength is 75mph* 00:48:08 *Connor re-emerges over the Gulf as a subtropical system with 50 MPH winds. The Gulf houses favorable conditions, so Connor becomes a severe subtropical storm with 72 MPH winds* 00:48:23 *Elisa then dissipates* 00:48:36 *Deanna dissipates completely near Iceland* 00:53:10 *Tropical Storm Frank forms* 00:53:19 D e a d c h a t :P 00:53:25 Nvm 00:53:51 *A depression found near Bermuda immediately becomes Tropical Storm Nadia* 00:54:20 *Frank due to being close Nadia and being weaker gets sheared* 00:54:29 close to Nadia* 00:55:05 I'm going to make Bob's namesake. 00:55:09 :P 00:55:40 *Nadia's interaction with TS Frank causes the storm's to slowly rotate around each other* 00:55:48 http://prntscr.com/9yb7j3 00:55:50 @ Bob 00:55:51 lol 00:56:07 *TS Frank weakens to TD Frank* 00:57:15 *Nadia is pushed towards the U.S. and makes landfall in the Outer Banks, NC as a 40 MPH storm* 00:57:37 *TD Frank weakens to a remnant low* 00:57:47 *it persists for several days* 00:59:11 *Nadia rapidly weakens over land and dissipates east of Raleigh one day later* 00:59:27 *Olga forms* 00:59:50 *SS Olga forms from a upper level low interacting from a tropical wave* 01:00:01 with a * 01:00:13 with a tropical wave* 01:00:21 *Near Cape Verde, Tropical Storm Rya has formed out of an extratropical system that merged with a tropical wave* 01:00:52 *SS Olga becomes S1 Olga near Bermuda* 01:01:56 *Olga manages to become fully tropical and began its extratropical transition* 01:02:17 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:02:18 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:10 *Rya, due to high instability in the upper atmosphere, becomes a C1. However, increasing wind shear weakens Rya back to a Tropical Storm. This repeats itself, over the next several days, and Rya's future is largely uncertain* 01:03:52 *eventually after Olga became extratropical it picked up Rya and headed off to the UK* 01:04:56 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:05 *Rya remains stable after being attached to Olga. The system does not intensify or weaken* 01:05:14 This is the longest round of Hurricane RP I've ever seen... 01:05:43 *Olga dissipates completely flinging Rya towards Iceland* 01:06:23 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:06:24 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:51 http://prntscr.com/9yb7j3 01:06:53 @ Bob 01:06:57 :P 01:08:17 *Rya freezes over the cooler waters of the Northern Atlantic. The system quickly becomes extratropical and then dissipates near Iceland, producing gale-force winds and freezing rain* 01:08:54 *The remnants from the dissipation of Rya persist and move south into the Northern Atlantic...* 01:08:56 *Stan forms near the Azores* 01:09:58 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:10:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:28 *Stan quickly becomes extratropical and races off to Portugal* 01:12:04 *The remnants of Rya regenerate near Azores. The system is now Subtropical* 01:12:29 *Tomas forms near Rya* 01:12:38 This has been going on for hours now :p 01:12:54 Ikr 01:13:56 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:14:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:19 LOL :p 01:15:09 *Rya, due to favorable conditions, takes on tropical characteristics again and strengthens to C2, hindering the development of Tomas due to wind shear* 01:15:19 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:15:51 *Tomas against all odds becomes a C1 before weakening and becomes extratropical picking up Rya and attaching it to itself* 01:16:55 *Rya increases to C3 and absorbs Tomas completely, essentially doubling the size of the storm. Rya continues to move Southeast* 01:17:11 ;( 01:17:20 *Vince forms* 01:17:58 Sorry... *Rya splits into two storms: Ryan and Tomas, which regenerates once again near Cape Verde* 01:19:23 !updatelogs 01:19:24 Hypercane: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 01:19:37 *Ryan shifts northeast as a strengthened C3, flinging Tomas back over the mid-Atlantic, allowing the system to re-develop* 01:20:44 *Tomas redevelops to a SS* 01:21:01 *Vince gets dangerously close to Tomas* 01:21:06 *Vince is a C2* 01:21:20 *Meanwhile, Ryan makes landfall in Portugal as a weakening C2, causing extensive damage in Lisbon* 01:21:41 *The system becomes extratropical soon after and dissipates* 01:21:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:21:53 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:11 *Vince becomes a SS too* 01:22:17 *the two subtropical cyclones begin to rotate around each other* 01:23:02 *No other storms develop* *Vince & Tomas are the only ones left* 01:23:32 @Hype If you're getting tired of it, let me know and we'll stop. 01:23:35 *Vince gets absorbed into Tomas* 01:23:49 *Tomas becomes extratropical and dissipates* 01:23:54 *END* 01:24:03 Meh I had enough. 01:24:08 Okay. Me too. 01:24:16 @Bob It's over! 01:24:16 :p 01:24:31 Hmm 01:24:44 Who else should I do a user storm track for? (hmm) 01:24:44 God...we've been playing since 6:00....Jeez. 01:24:59 ABJ? 01:25:02 Yeah 01:25:11 @Hype How about Cardozo at some point? :p 01:25:26 With points 6 months long 01:25:37 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:37 !updatelogs 01:25:39 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 01:25:41 Hey Emma 01:25:42 Damn 01:25:45 I just threw up so much 01:25:57 Uh... 01:28:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:22 http://prntscr.com/9ybhtv 01:29:29 ABJ's 01:29:37 Cool. 01:30:10 ABJ must live somewhere odd...he/she is never on during the afternoons in EST 01:30:21 Or maybe not odd...but far away 01:30:42 Maybe the UK? 01:31:16 Idk. 01:31:36 We have to start thinking about our chat mod replacement for HH if he doesn't come back. Will it be ABJ? 01:31:54 If it is, then that would make ABJ a hurricane faster 01:32:12 Okay. 01:33:14 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 01:33:31 HH's deadline to respond is Friday. 01:35:56 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:35:57 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:25 Hi Odile 01:37:29 Hey Odile 01:37:39 !updatelogs 01:37:43 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 01:37:45 http://prntscr.com/9ybke3 01:37:50 Cardozo's track. 01:37:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:38:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:50 I hope he regenerates in 2019, more mature of course. 01:39:24 Who else should I do? 01:39:26 Last, but not least, @Hype, you should do Douglas :p 01:39:32 Lol 01:39:34 LOL :D 01:39:46 I won't be much though ;p 01:39:51 That'll be extratropical all the way through just to warn you.. 01:40:07 Oh well...we'll have to live with it. 01:40:09 :P 01:40:53 Douglas is actually over land 01:41:06 Yeah I'll place him over.. GA 01:41:07 lol 01:41:14 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:41:20 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:41:21 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:21 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:42:23 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:42 When I was like 10, I remember having a dream where all the hurricanes came to life as humans. 01:44:03 I don't remember the exact details, but it was funny :p 01:44:32 Douglas's track 01:44:32 http://prntscr.com/9ybmgp 01:44:43 LOL That's so weird! @Bob :) 01:45:30 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:45:43 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:44 HTMC expect the remnants of Douglas to eventually dissipate in Canada. 01:46:21 :p 01:46:59 They also expect Bob to weaken to a C3 (troll) 01:47:02 jk 01:48:22 :p 01:48:49 @Hype Did you peak in intensity in 2014, before the underage era? 01:48:58 Yeah 01:49:10 I would say I peaked in Early 2014. 01:49:48 But you have to remember I was all by myself in the administration. 01:49:54 The rest were inactive. 01:49:59 In the beginning. 01:50:14 Steve was a 155 mph storm, right? 01:50:23 I would belive so. 01:50:26 believe * 01:51:04 Yeah I remember when I was all by myself.. 01:51:13 It was a lot of work. 01:51:21 Where would you say Puffle peaked? 165 mph? 01:51:57 Probably. 01:52:03 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:52:05 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:10 Maybe 170. 01:52:56 I peaked at 195. 01:53:03 In 2014. 01:53:43 Now I'm at 185. 01:54:09 Isn't Nkech 185 too/ 01:55:58 Yeah. 01:56:50 Yolo was a tropical storm near Cape Verde, but turned into a trough, then regenerated as a TS before making landfall in South America :p 01:56:59 :P 01:57:11 What did I do as i briefly almost retired? 01:57:34 Not sure. Maybe you underwent an extreme eyewall replacement cycle 01:57:55 I underwent one of those in late December when I was briefly demoted to junior admin 01:58:05 Okay. 01:59:05 Yolo has to be one of our most disorganized storms ever. 01:59:14 Douglas was also very disorganized for C5 01:59:20 yeah 01:59:49 (Brb) Getting a drink 02:00:26 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:01:25 !updatelogs 02:01:28 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 02:05:25 !say C h a t i s d e a d 02:05:26 C h a t i s d e a d 02:05:59 Who should I do next for their track? 02:06:05 If their is anyone left.. 02:06:12 there* 02:06:52 I don't think so...unless you count Destiny (UniversalSolo) 02:07:12 Okay. 02:12:10 finished 02:12:16 http://prntscr.com/9ybuld 02:12:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:20 Destiny's track 02:12:27 Back 02:12:30 http://prntscr.com/9ybuld 02:12:33 Destiny's track 02:12:37 @ bob 02:13:12 Cool. You think she will become a remnant low? 02:13:13 Wb 02:13:29 I think her activity is decreasing so yeah. 02:14:11 Np @Bob 02:14:26 The wiki finally feels normal again. 02:14:31 Friday was insane 02:14:44 Yeah.. 02:15:01 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:15:07 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:31 Was that Darien guy just checking in? 02:16:02 yeah I think so. 02:17:38 Bold Prediction: We will see Layten at least once this year past 1500 UTC. 02:17:56 :P 02:17:58 You mean 1700 UTC? 02:18:09 He wasn't even on then.. 02:18:12 Today. 02:18:19 He left at 1500 I think.. 02:18:25 He sometimes stays on until noon 02:18:37 He always HAS to go off at noon for some reason 02:18:43 Oh okay. 02:18:56 Bold Prediction: We will see Layten at least once this year past 1700 UTC. 02:19:02 Bold prediction: Layten will get cellular data and make it on during the weekend 02:19:11 Good luck with that one 02:19:49 lol 02:19:49 We have one user who can pop in at any time. Guess who it is 02:19:58 Sjmaven? 02:20:01 :P 02:20:03 Odile :p 02:20:09 Oh.. 02:20:10 He has been on at 4am before 02:20:10 K 02:20:22 I was on at 5:55am once 02:20:35 cool 02:21:57 @Sassmaster Remember that? 02:22:45 Yeah 02:23:02 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:23:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:23:52 SM also has a kind of odd schedule. Living in Nevada, his schedule would roughly be 4AM to 5:30PM... 02:24:09 He is never on late at night 02:26:21 I would say HHW chat is "deadest" at 2:30AM ET 02:26:53 Most active at 5:00PM ET 02:27:03 (User rights log) . . Hurricane Layten (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Hurricane Layten from Senior Bureaucrat to Senior Bureaucrat and Check User ‎(Adding a useful group to my account) 02:27:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:58 Check User :p 02:28:07 !updatelogs 02:28:09 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 02:28:47 Let me use it on you Bob. 02:28:49 jk jk 02:29:03 (troll) 02:30:31 Let me use it on the whole world >:D 02:30:34 jk 02:30:35 again 02:31:06 What exactly does check user do? 02:31:12 Give you the IP? 02:31:16 Yeah 02:31:38 I'll show you in a screenshot by using it on Cardozo. 02:32:04 I kind of wish Nkech had it on Wikia. 02:32:37 http://prntscr.com/9yc090 02:33:55 I shortened Cardozo's range block from infinite to June 27, 2019 a few days ago, because it wasn't previously done. 02:34:19 Okay. 02:35:37 June 27, 2019 at midnight: ~ Hurricane Cardozois13 has formed! ~ 02:35:59 Guys, I'm 13 now! :d 02:36:05 K 02:36:09 :p 02:36:09 Bahahaha 02:36:29 Its hard to believe that I am 6.5 years older than him... 02:36:39 I will be 20 then 02:37:10 I will be 22. 02:37:14 or 21. 02:37:36 Even if I'm retired by then I will stop around on June 27, 2019. 02:38:38 Who started the Cardozo/Douglas "Same IP" thing? 02:38:42 Me 02:38:55 But I now know its not true. 02:39:00 What made you think that? 02:39:01 (Brb) 02:39:09 I was so thinking that "Dy155" was Douglas. 02:39:16 Oh. 02:39:30 And he had 2 user accounts \ 02:39:34 on the mw site. 02:39:53 Oh 02:40:21 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 02:40:25 Can't you get names of user groups changed through Wikia Staff? 02:40:31 Hey Nkech 02:40:31 Hi 02:40:47 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.info/w/Special:BlockList 02:40:54 Look at that Bob. 02:41:39 Who is that 212 guy? 02:41:49 A advertiser.. 02:41:52 An * 02:41:54 His block ends soon. 02:42:16 Even though my Doug removal suceeded, th ere are some things th at I wish I coukd change about it 02:42:36 I'll like extend it after it expires Bob. 02:42:36 Like what? 02:42:41 (troll) 02:42:44 Oh. @Hype 02:43:10 Maybe we could move over to Hype's MediaWiki if Kool destroys us here... 2016 02 03